Breathless
by LightningFarr0n
Summary: An intimate moment between the soldier and her pulsian. Flight/Fangrai One shot.


_A/N: This was a spur of the moment one shot due to some Flight fanart I saw online. Anyways, I wrote this really randomly as it's not usually something I write. Hope you enjoy!~_

* * *

Movement under the silky fabric caused a pleasured sigh to escape her lush trembling lips. Beads of sweat riddled her porcelain skin, dampened strawberry locks clung to the back of her neck as her face flushed with an intense heat. Steamy kisses draped over her neck, clinging passionately to her sensitive skin. Clutching onto her partner, an eager moan broke the air, forcing its way out of her mouth while the soldier leaned her head back into the comfort of the plush pillow beneath her.

Fang's teeth caught the soft earlobe in her mouth, tugging on it after trailing up the valkyrie's flushed neck. Her tongue slid easily across the surface, smirking to herself when a moan of pleasure filled the silenced air around them. Chocolate locks were plastered against the brunette's neck and shoulders, her own body dripping of moisture from the heated moment. Pressing her olive lips against the woman's ear once more, her ragged breath hit the older Farron's ear as she muttered into it, "…I know you like it, Sunshine… No.. need to.. Hold anything back.." The grin tugging at her lips became more vibrant.

Lightning's mouth opened further, her breath hitching as shockwaves of pleasure intensified through out her body. The rhythmic movement of the brunette's fingers pushing in and out of her leaving her breathless; a few more drops of sweat pooled on her skin before they dripped down the side of her face. Eagerly, the roseate turned her face to meet her lover's, hands quickly reacting up Fang's back and grasping at her face passionately. Tugging her closer, her lips caught the pulsian's, moaning into them before kissing her fiercely.

The other woman welcomed the contact, sliding her tongue into the pinkette's mouth and allowed it to tangle with the other's. Her own sigh of pleasure melded against Lightning's as she shifted her body upwards, allowing the soldier easier access to her lips. The skin-on-skin contact set her body ablaze, her heart thudded louder against the caging of her chest before viridian eyes popped open at the broken lip lock. Peering down at the strong soldier, her orbs glossed with admiration as she took note of the way Lightning's face crinkled in enjoyment. Forceful breaths shuddered against the soft flesh of the other woman's cheek as one of the soldier's hands tangled up into her hair and pulled at her tighter.

The pulsian could feel her companion growing tighter around her fingers, her movements speeding up as her mind began to race wildly at the thought of Lightning's body edging closer to succumbing to her in a moment of pure ecstasy. The brunette's breathing quickened, her mouth latching onto the pinkette's neck once more before a groan of enjoyment vibrated against the soft surface. Another grin of satisfaction filled her lips briefly as the roseate released another moan though louder in volume this time. Movement from underneath her became more noticeable as the other woman rocked her hips in time with her own movements.

Gritting her teeth, Lightning's jaw tightened as her body trembled with bliss, the intensity of everything causing her head to buzz. Everything else in the moment became drowned out, she couldn't even focus on the woman who lay above her. The only thing that shook her being was the constant wave after wave of pleasure that rocked her senselessly. Her fingers tightened their hold on Fang's chocolate locks as a sharp gasp filled her lungs before she exhaled one last loud sound of delight, her peach lips quivering next to the pulsian's ear. Her body caved to the brunette as the tensed up heat released from her core and onto the other woman's fingers and finally onto the sheets.

Their bodies remained melded into one form while Lightning tried to catch her breath, her mouth closing momentarily to swallow down the dryness that had filled her throat. Her eyes remained closed though they finally peeled open to fall in line with jade orbs that swirled with love behind them. She took in the sight of Fang's dampened hair but wasn't able to say a word before gentle olive lips pressed into hers, an affectionate kiss reminding her of just how much the pulsian really did love her. Once their lips finally parted, she rose an eyebrow to the brunette who seemed to be smirking down at her still. "What?"

Gently shaking her head, Fang pressed her forehead against Lightning's in another display of love. "Nothing.. I just love ya, Sunshine." Her voice remained small as she too tried to catch her ragged breath.

The edges of her lips curved softly, allowing Lightning to grin back up at her, her hands pressing firmly against Fang's back as she did so. "I love you too," Lightning returned, her own voice frail as her body still tried to recuperate. Leaning her head forward, she caught Fang's lips against hers once more, allowing all the feelings she had deep within her heart for the pulsian to show through their lip lock.

* * *

_word count: 869_


End file.
